Choice
by Macx
Summary: moviefic sequel to Change. Picks up right where the previous story left off. Jazz, Barricade, choices... Story no. two of the Imperfection fics


Here it is: the first sequel to Change. Since the bunnies are still rather hyper, a third one is already in the making. Darn...

This picks up right where Change left off!

TITLE: Choice  
Sequel to Change  
AUTHOR: Macx  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...  
FEEDBACK: Loved:

Time for more JazziCade...

Barricade had caught up with Jazz several miles away and the Solstice spun in a tight, crazy circle, dust flying up around them.

"C'mon, 'Cade! Get than engine revvin'! Getting' slow in your old age!"

He growled to hide his laughter at the almost child-like challenge audible in the other's voice. Jazz's engine howled and he shot off once more. Barricade knew he was no match when it came to acceleration and speed, but he had endurance. Jazz was incredibly fast and agile.

The Solstice cleared a dried out lake and braked hard, disappearing in a cloud of sand. He transformed and somersaulted, landing gracefully on his feet. Barricade appreciated the silver form, the sleek design, as he shot toward him, past, and then turned equally hard. His maneuverability was level with Jazz's, and Barricade was a warrior and knew the tricks, but the speed was unequalled.

Jazz grinned, started running, and then transformed in mid-stride, racing off once more. Barricade forgot the time and place, the fact that the other Autobots might be following them, and both cars chased each other. Roles of pursuer and pursued changed frequently, and Barricade felt the old hunger for a hunt rise. He let it take over, let the silver Solstice become prey, and Jazz teased him mercilessly to give the best he had.

Finally the Autobot braked, Barricade shooting past before he could engage his own brakes, and transformed. The Mustang sat idling just a few feet away, dusty, hot metal pinging, and the nervous rumble of the engine equalled adrenaline-overload in a human. Finally he transformed, fingers flexing.

"Hey, what's up?" Jazz called cheerfully.

"You seem to be."

Jazz chuckled. "Yep. Up and about, and kicking your ass."

Barricade rumbled a warning. He was still fighting the energon rush of before. The hunter wanted his reward.

"Ratchet's one talented medic," Jazz added with a shrug and looked down his body. "Not a chip in the pain any more."

Red optics looked appreciatively over the silver form. "Commendable."

"Did you just compliment an Autobot?" Jazz teased.

Barricade's optics narrowed and he refrained to comment.

"How?" he finally only asked.

Jazz flopped down on a bolder. Barricade decided to remain standing. He was still too wired. He also couldn't take his optics off the mechanoid who he had believed dead. While Jazz had taken on a new disguise, changing his outer appearance, nothing could hide what Barricade knew lay underneath. And exo-structures couldn't hide the resonance of the spark that he had thought extinguished. It was like a call, a whisper, and he still feared it to be a dream.

Jazz grew more serious all of a sudden. "The Allspark," he answered the question.

"It was destroyed when Megatron was terminated."

"A fragment remained. Optimus saved it. Ratchet drew enough out of it to revive what little of my spark had still clung to my shell. You know how stubborn I can be. Apparently death wants to be cheated, too."

Barricade's face was expressionless, the optics a little duller than before.

"'Cade?"

When Barricade didn't answer, Jazz rose and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"He broke his word." The former Decepticon said roughly. "For all the millennia, he used me, used us, and I followed him. He had my loyalty. Then he killed you. I wish I could have been the one to thrust the Allspark into his chest – even if it had killed me in turn."

There was nothing along the lines of 'He's a Decepticon, what do you expect?' coming. Jazz just tilted his head.

"I'm still here."

"You died."

"Back now."

Yes. Jazz was back now. Megatron was dead. Everything had changed. Barricade would never follow Starscream. The Decepticon's second in command had hated the shock trooper with a vengeance, employing him only because he needed a him.

"We're both here," Jazz went on, still very serious. "And you finally made your choice. I can't tell you what this means to me, 'Cade."

He met the blue optics. He knew what it meant for him. He was now a traitor to his kind, but he had betrayed his spark too often while working for Megatron. He had abused the one who was so much like him it hurt to be apart, to be afraid that he heard of Jazz's fate.

"Getting' cold feet?" Jazz teased, optics glinting all of a sudden.

The dark spell was broken briefly.

"No," he spat.

"I won't force you to go through with this, Barricade," the Solstice said, voice even. "I trust you, even if you don't join us. Just don't get yourself terminated by Starscream."

"Starscream is a coward. He fled this world." The Decepticon… former Decepticon by affiliation… smiled derisively. "And no one can force me to do anything. It's my decision. Megatron lost my loyalty the moment he tore your body shell apart. We had an honored agreement until that moment."

"I'm back. What if he returned, too?"

"It doesn't change my decision."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to see you on the other side again. Neutral territory I can live with, but never again fighting me."

"I never fought you," Barricade stated coldly.

"Yes, you managed to avoid that."

Their meetings had been of a different kind. Filled with secrecy and barely enough time to appreciate the small break they were getting.

Barricade flexed his claws, feeling unwell in such unfamiliar territory – emotions. Jazz glanced at the Decepticon symbol and the 'to punish and enslave' inscription. Barricade felt defiance rise.

"Jazz…" he warned.

"Not sayin' anything," was the chipper reply. "Just thinkin'. You really did pick a frightening look, tall, dark and gruesome."

Barricade glared. "It is a functional exo-structure. I'm not that different from before."

"Uh-huh. Scare the natives, hm?"

"I don't concern myself with the humans. What do you want, Autobot?" he demanded, aware what he himself wanted.

Still, Jazz's teasing had his temper boiling – but in a good way. Barricade's nerves were lying open. Too much had changed within a day. Jazz was back, his existence was filled with life again, and the Autobots had let him live.

Now this particular Autobot stood before him, just slightly smaller than him, and Barricade felt a tell-tale shiver of electricity, the clear sign that Jazz was offering. He gazed at the one who held a spark that complimented his own. He hadn't allowed himself to share in a very long time. There had only been memories from before the war, then the few secret meetings that hadn't lasted long enough at all each and every time, and now…

Jazz was back. He was restored because of a tiny shard of the Allspark. Barricade raised a hand, sharp claws touching smooth silver skin. Jazz stayed still, let him touch freely.

Barricade's spark reacted to the invitation almost like following a siren's call. He wanted to share again, he wanted to be with the only spark that resonated like his own.

"Missed me?" the silver one teased, voice soft and full of longing.

"Yes," Barricade rumbled, the only acquittal he would make.

Blue optics brightened, filled with life.

"Share with me?"

"Always."


End file.
